


Calling Out

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Friends With Benefits [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris tries a little tough love on Jensen, and it fails miserably…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Out

The next morning you have to go to work. This is what you tell yourself. It’s 8am and your alarm clock has just gone off. You hit the snooze button as usual, then try to roll over when you notice something heavy is blocking you. When you hear a grunt you push, hoping you didn’t  stupidly call up Jay for a pathetic booty call or something. Then, thankfully, the body moves into the light coming through your window. Chris. You pause a second, confused. Why is he on his back in your bed? Then you lean over him to see Steve on his other side, snoring quietly, peacefully. What the…?

“Chris?” You shake his sholder once you find it buried under your blanket. “Chris!” you whisper sternly.

“……Mm?”

“What the hell are you and Steve doing in bed? With me? I mean in MY bed?” You punch him. It’s light enough not to break anything but hard enough to wake him up.

“Ow, Jen!” He rubs the sore spot, then rubs his eyes and faces you fully. “You were crying in your sleep, dude. Jesus!” He yawns, then continues calmly. “The only thing that shut you up was getting in bed with you so we did…I’m just glad you don’t get all cuddly like Steve.” He smiles sleepily at the same time that Steve rolls closer and wraps an arm around his waist. You both chuckle.

“Did I, you know, say…or…do…anything weird?” You have to ask. Sleeping with Jay so often brings out certain ungentlemanly tendencies.

“Like?” he prompts. He laughs when you try to hide a blush. “No. Other than the crying and calling his name thing you were on your best behavior.” He sobers up when he sees your sudden mood change.

“I…I call out for him in my sleep?” He nods, concerned. “Then I’m more fucked than I though,” you murmur.

“You’ll get over him, Jen. We’ll help you.”

“Don’t think I can, Chris. Don’t think I want to. I know you probably don’t believe me but he loves me too. He just can’t say it,” you argue with conviction…You believe your own lies…You truly are utterly, completely, royally fucked now.

“Jen.” He sits up, disturbing Steve, who wakes up instantly. “Jen, even if he does love you what good does it do? He proposed to his girlfriend. The same girlfriend he takes home to Mama. The same girlfriend he’s with as we speak. You honestly think his loving you makes a damn bit of difference?” Tough love. And you still believe Jay just needs a wake up call. “You’re coming with us today. No work. Just the three of us. You’re gonna go out and have fun and just be Jen for a while, okay?”


End file.
